1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of increasing structural durability and preventing deterioration of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and a method of manufacturing the display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display emits light by using energy that is generated when electrons provided from one electrode are coupled with holes provided from another electrode, in an organic light emitting layer, and light emitting molecules of the organic light emitting layer, which are excited due to the coupling, returns to a ground state.
The organic light emitting display is regarded as a next-generation display due to excellent visibility, light weight, thin size and low-voltage driving.